Love from the past
by Gabesgurl
Summary: Harry's had a friend since he was a child. One he unknowingly pulls through time. SalazarHarry Slash eventually
1. Default Chapter

I have no idea where this came from. I was sitting here thinking that Harry has been paired with every slytherin   
possible....and then I realized. I had never seen a story where Harry Potter was in love with Salazar Slytherin and   
Salazar in love with him too. So this little creation was born. There will be slash that means love of the male/male   
persuassion. hmmmm.......this is slightly AU.....you'll see how, but everything that is different will be explained in the   
chapter here and soon to come. There is child abuse in this chapter.  
~~~~~  
Five year old Harry Potter lay in his cubbard under the stairs sobbing. He wanted his parents or at least a friend.   
He wanted someone to talk to, someone to hug when he was crying. Someone that would save him from his uncle. His  
uncle had hit him again and he was in pain. The little boy sobbed quietly so as not to disturb anyone else in the house.   
He burried his head in his knees and cried in a way no five year old should ever cry. He didn't notice the soft silver glow   
that began to fill the small space. Nor did he feel the other presence in the room......untill the man touched him.  
Salazar Slytherin stared at the small boy in shock. The boy was huddled in a ball crying. He had been in the middle  
of a conversation with Godric and Helga and then he had felt a tug and now he sat in a small closet in front of a child.  
He looked around in shock and realized that the mere child had pulled him through time. He very gently lay a hand on   
the quaking shoulder.  
Harry jerked his head up in surprise, fear in his eyes, his eyes fell on a man sitting in front of his little cot.   
As Harry took in the man's looks he began to feel safer. The man had kind crystal blue eyes and very long pretty   
white/blond hair. He was dressed funny. The thing that caught Harry's attention was the kindness that radiated   
off of him. Remembering his manners Harry introduced himself as politely as he knew how.  
"Hello Sir, I'm Harry Potter. Who are you and how did you get here?"  
Salazar smiled, he was very drawn to the small boy already,"I'm Salazar Slytherin, and I'm here because   
you brought me here."  
Harry stared at him in shock,"I did? M-My uncle will be very mad......I'm not supposed to do weird things......"  
Tears welled up in his eyes.  
Salazar was surprised. Weird? "What do you mean weird things child?"He asked, drawing the tearfull boy into  
his arms.  
Harry buried his face in the man's pretty hair,"I made a plate break when I was mad and my uncle got mad and hit  
me. It's cause I'm bad that my mummy and daddy went away forever."  
Salazar felt anger grow in him from what he understood so far the child's relatives hit him,"Harry, tell me, does  
your uncle do magic?"  
Harry's eyes went wide,"Oh no! He doesn't like magic!!"  
Salazar growled inwardly, stupid muggles. He very gently soothed the boy's hair down, then he felt the beginnings  
of a tug on his magick,"Harry I've got to go. If you ever need me just picture me here and believe ok?" Harry nodded  
and watched his new friend vanish.  
"Bye Sal." He whispered, he went and lay down and fell asleep happy in knowing he had a new friend.  
  
**  
Nine year old Harry Potter lay cuddled in a ball whimpering in pain, a few tears escaped his swollen eyes. He had   
nothing on except an overly large shirt he got from Dudley. He hurt, worse than he had ever hurt before. He needed Sal.  
Closing his eyes he pictured his friend and reached out with himself.  
Salazar stared in horror at the site before him. He crouched down and pulled out his wand. He began healing his  
Harry. No one hurt anyone he cared about, when he was sure Harry was healed he pulled the sobbing boy into his arms.  
"Harry? Talk to me? Are you ok?"  
"Sal, he hurt me..........."Harry whispered, clinging to his friend's high collared shirt.  
Salazar felt tears in his eyes, but no matter how he wanted to, he couldn't kill the muggles. But he had an idea.  
"Don't worry Harry, he won't." He pulled out his wand and Harry flinched,"harry, do you trust me?"  
harry nodded and clung tighter to the man.  
Salazar whispered a spell."Now when he hits you, the pain will go directly from you to him. I promise, he won't  
touch you anymore." Salazar knew that Harry was in a lot of emotional pain. He gently began to rock Harry back and   
forth and began to tell him about Hogwarts. He, Rowena,Godric, and Helga had just started it. But after doing some   
investigating he knew that it was still around....he also knew Harry would be going.  
"In two years you will start Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and wizardry. I want you to know Harry, no matter   
what anyone says, which house you are placed in, does NOT mean you will become evil ok? Just be yourself....."Salazar  
smiled, seeing Harry was asleep. He pulled something from his pocket, a silver chain with a small silver snake shaped   
pendent on it. He put it on Harry's neck and with a kiss to his forehead was gone.  
  
**  
Harry stared down at the letter in shock, he was really going to Hogwarts! Just like Sal had said. He ran to tell his   
aunt. After Salazar had put the spell on him, his uncle had only tried hitting him once and after that had never touched   
him again. He had instead began hitting Petunia who had reported it to the cops, and after kicking him out got a restraining  
order and divorce. Since then Harry's life hadn't been that bad at all. He hadn't seen Salazar since a few days before  
when his friend had found him talking to a snake at the zoo. He had been surprised to say the least. He had used to think  
his friend wasn't real but now that he knew about the wizarding world he wondered jsut who his friend really was.  
"Aunt Petunia!" He exclaimed happily, running into the room,"I'm going to Hogwarts!!"  
Petunia put down her washing and smiled at her excited nephew. "Do I need to take you to get your things?"  
Harry nodded, knowing where to go, Sal had told him everything,"I need a ride to london tomorrow, and in two  
days to Kings Crossing.  
"What about money?"Petunia asked a little nervously, since the divorce she had been working and money was a   
little tight.  
"They sent the key to my parents vault,"Harry explained to his aunt. She nodded and gave him a hug and he went  
to his room to plan.  
  
**  
Three days later Harry Potter stood in the Great Hall with all the other first years. His train ride to the school   
had been a quiet afair him sitting in a compartment alone. That is until a blond headed boy had come in, it seemed everyone   
knew Harry. The old man Olivander had said it was because when he was a baby he had defeated the dark lord. Harry   
rolled his eyes, as his name was called and the room fell silent. He went and sat on the stool and the hat fell over his head.  
A voice spoke in his head /so much like salazar you are little one....but I see you know him. Ahh I know where to put you/   
"SLYTHERIN!"  
Harry made his way down to the table ignoring the angry and scared whispers echoing around the hall. He sat down   
next to the boy he had met on the train. Draco he thought his name was.  
"Hello Draco," he said politely.  
"Hello again Harry, welcome to slytherin." Draco said, his snobbish tone not there as before. Harry settled down to  
watch the rest of the sorting. 


	2. first day and snape

Hey here's my second chapter!!I'm shocked people liked this story so much!  
~~~~  
Harry and Draco followed the other first years being led to their common room. They were greated  
by the dark haired professor Harry had seen in the Great Hall. As they all sat down the man introduced himself.  
"I am Professore Severus Snape, head of Slytherin house. You may all call me Severus in private. The   
Slytherin House may have a reputation to uphold but we are human and we have feelings and hearts. If you ever  
need to talk don't think twice about coming to visit me. My door is always open to the people of this house.  
Now a little about Slytherin. Salazar Slytherin formed this house before he left Hogwarts. No one is really  
sure where he disapeared to."  
Harry zoned out, Sal? His Sal had created Slytherin house?! Sure he had had his theories, it was just  
a shock to hear it out loud. He wondered what Sal would think about him getting into his house. He was brought out  
of his thoughts by Draco poking him gently in the arm. He returned his attention to Severus.  
".....Salazar Slytherin did have different thoughts about who should be let into Hogwarts, but he was not evil.  
Rumors and legends have built up over the years. But just know, each of you has the ability to shape your own future.  
Now, head up to bed, classes begin tomorrow."  
Harry lingered behind as the first years went to their dormatories and he smiled shyly at Professor Snape before  
being dragged away by Draco. He stared surprised at their rooms, two people to a room, he was glad to see he was with  
Draco. As the two boys were getting ready for bed Draco stopped Harry, seeing scars upon his back.  
"Harry! What happened?!" Draco exclaimed, gently running his hands over Harry's back. His father was strict but had  
never hit him.  
"That was from my uncle, before Sal-er before my aunt kicked him out." Harry said and quickly changed the subject,  
"So what do you th ink of Severus? He's nice."  
"Well, I love him, he's my god-father, you know." Draco said with a smirk at Harry's surprised face. The two boys  
crawled into their beds.   
Harry waited untill Draco was asleep and called for Salazar. He threw his arms around the man when he appeared at   
the foot of the bed.  
"Look Sal!"Harry exclaimed,"I'm in your house!! Why didn't you tell me it was your house?"  
Salazar smiled at his little one,"I wanted to surprise you, I'm glad you are in my house. Tell me, has it changed much?  
How are the people treating you?"  
"Good! The head of house, Severus, he's really nice. He said that people hated Slytherin house because they thought  
you were evil.....you aren't evil Sal, you're nice." Harry whispered, burying his face in the silky material of his friend's  
shirt.  
"I think that story came from my disagreement with Rowena, Godric, and Helga. See we all agreed that peoples with magic  
would be taught here. The thing we disagreed on was weather or not we should allow muggle-borns. People who's parents can't  
use magic. I said it was alright if one of the parents was a squib because then the child wasn't completely muggle-born. They  
also thought that a true muggle-born should go to this school. I disagreed because I didn't believe they would react well to  
being told they are suddenly a wizard or witch and neither would their parents. The other three are very upset with me. They   
don't understand that I might change my mind in the future, it all depends on the muggles. Does that sound evil to you Harry?"  
Harry shook his head and pointed over to where Draco was sleeping soundly,"That's draco, he's my first friend my age.   
He's nice I like him."  
They continued talking about this and that untill Salazar had to leave. Harry watched his friend dissapear and then  
snuggled down in his own bed. Not aware that Draco was laying awake in his bed, completely shocked. His friend was friends  
with Salazar Slytherin. Deciding he would talk to Harry in the morning, he fell asleep.  
  
****  
Harry awoke to Draco jumping on his stomach and exclaiming,"Harry! How in the bloody hell was Salazar Slytherin here,  
how long have you known him? Why haven't you told anyone?"  
Harry stared at Draco nervously,"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone else ok?" Draco nodded,"Sal came to me first when  
I was five, he said I pulled him to this time. He was my first friend, I bring him here to talk to me. He's nice I like him  
a lot. But you can't tell ANYONE! I would get in sooooo much trouble!"  
Draco pouted and nodded,"You are friends with SALAZAR SLYTHERIN!! I am sooo jealous." Draco told his friend. He watched  
as Harry hurriedly put on his robes.  
"Draco, come on we'll be late for class."  
Classes went normally for the two boys and without incedent untill potions. Before Professor Snape got in there.  
"Harry Potty is a traitor to his parents name!" A red head boy by the name of Ron yelled out."He's going to join  
You-know-who and be a dark lord."  
Harry was about to yell at the boy but Draco got there first,"Shut your mouth, Weasley!"  
"Make-Me!"Ron said, getting to his feet and coming towards Draco. Just then the door swung open and Professor Snape  
stood there.  
"What is the meaning of this!! Weasley 20 points from Gryffindor! Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy please sit down, Mr. Weasley  
won't be bothering anymore today." With that Severus stalked to the board and began to copy down the ingrediants for a simple  
hair-coloring potion. He was slightly surprised, Harry didn't look at all like James used to. His hair fell to his shoulders  
and other than the glasses there was no sign on James in him at all. His green eyes were so like Lily's, Severus felt a pang  
He and lily had been together his seventh year. Turning around he told everyone to begin to make their potions. He was suddenly  
struck with a thought, what if Harry was his son....no that wasn't possible. No way.  
~~~~~~  
Ok there's going to be Severus being Harry's dad in here too. The next chapter will be years 4 or 5 because my reviewers seem  
to want to hurry it up. So stay tuned for more 


	3. father and son?

Hey here is the third chapter. In this Harry does not know that Severus is his father *giggles* he will find that out soon enough. It's now fifth year, I know I know, quite a jump but forgive me. Ok this will pick up about half-way through the fifth year. By the way, voldie hasn't been revived, that happens in the near future. I know it's hard to follow, but are ya'll doin ok?

~~~~~~~

Harry frowned down at his potions work.  He was sitting in the Slytherin common room. He knew potions like the back of his hand he just couldn't concentrate. Lately he found himself becoming attracted to Salazar. He had talked to Draco but his friend simply told him if it was meant to be it would work out, but Harry didn't see how. Sal was from the past, you couldn't have a relationship with someone from the past. Sighing he closed his book.

            "Draco, I'm going to talk to Sev. See you soon, ok?" He asked of his friend who was deep in his transfiguration book. Draco nodded. Harry stood up and began making his way to the dungeons.

**

            Meanwhile Severus had just gotten an owl on a delayed delivery. On the Envelope was a very familiar writing. Opening the envelope he pulled out the parchment and his mouth dropped open.

            _Severus,_

_          If you are reading this, James and I didn't make it. I want you to watch out for my son. When you get this he should be 15. I need to tell you something Severus. When I married James, I still loved you. I married James quickly after seventh year for a reason. Harry is your son Severus. I'm sorry I never told you, it's just that you were being accused of so many things and I didn't know what to believe. I hope someday you can forgive me. Tell Harry I love him._

_   Love,_

_  Lilly_

Severus stared at the letter in shock, Harry, the boy that was his favourite pupil next to Draco was his son. The boy he had thought for so long was James Potter's son, was his. As he thought about it though, he realized that Harry was more of a Slytherin than James could have ever been. He also realized over the 5 years that Harry and Draco seemed to have a secret. Both boys would rush off at weird times. So much to think about and on top of that, there had been whispers. Dark wizards were all saying that Voldemort's rein of terror wasn't over.

            Severus was startled out of his thoughts by a knocking on the door.

            Composing himself he called out, "Come in."

            He watched as Harry came in the room, toting his potions book.  Severus's heart sped up, should he tell the boy or wait?

            Harry noticed his mentor seemed slightly off, "Sev? Are you all right?" He asked softly as he sat in a comfy chair he transfigured.

            "I'm fine Harry, I just found out some news that is rather personal to me…" Severus paused, wondering if he should tell him, "Harry…it involves you too…."

            Harry stared hard at the man he loved like a father and smiled gently to urge him on, "Yes?"

            "Harry, in seventh year of school your mother and I were together. I loved her very much. Harry in my fifth year of school my father forced me to become a death eater. I spied on him for Dumbledore. Lilly found out I was a death eater but not the spy part and left me. She married James soon after Seventh Year……" Severus choked back a small sob, "Harry, I am your father."

            Harry stared at the man in shock, his father……he had a father?  He wasn't sure how to react, his whole life he had been told he had no parents and then this. He slowly stood, "I need some time to think. Can we talk tomorrow?"

            Severus felt his heart wither and nodded, and watched his son walk from the room.

            Harry walked the halls slowly, he had a father. He was shocked, but happy too. He wasn't an orphan anymore, but would Severus want him? He frowned and headed back to the common room. He stumbled in.

            Draco looked up at his friend, worried, "Harry?"

            "Dray, can we go to our room? I need to talk with you and Sal." Harry asked and without waiting for an answer headed to their room. He sat heavily on Draco's bed.

            "Harry?" Draco asked softly, "What's wrong?"

            "I have a father……." Harry said softly. Draco's eyes went wide.

            "How-What? Who?"

            "Severus just told me he's my father." Harry stated, "I have a dad, how can I have a dad, I don't know how to be a son. I don't know how to act towards him." Suddenly it hit Harry, he had a father, someone to love him. All the while he had been being abused by Vernon, he hadn't really needed to be there. Life was unfair. Tears began to roll down his face, he wasn't an orphan. He would be loved. He curled himself up into Draco as his friend wrapped his arms around him. Draco was his friend, a great friend, but Harry wanted Sal. Closing his eyes he reached out and cried out softly. 

            "Sal…"

             Draco smiled as Salazar appeared and gave his spot to the man. He quietly slipped out of the room.

            Harry buried his face in Salazar's chest, the comforting sent soothing him.

            "Sal, I'm not an orphan, I have a father. A father Sal!! What if he doesn't want me? What if I'm not a good son? Sal, I'm scared." Harry whimpered into the strong chest.

            Salazar gently tilted Harry's face up to look at him. He was so pulled to the boy and he didn't even know why. But he knew Harry and knew his insecurities and knew that this was a big deal for him.

            "Harry, you will be a good son, don't be afraid. I'll be here for you no matter what, but tell me. Who's your father?" Salazar placed a soft kiss on Harry's head. He didn't understand why or even when he had fallen for the small boy but he had. He actually thought he had probably been slowly falling for him since he first met him. His love starting out as a parents love and then esculated into something more. Now as he sat here staring into tearful emerald eyes, he knew he was in love with Harry Potter. He was shocked at the sudden insight and vowed never to let Harry find out how he felt.

            "Severus Snape is my father." Harry whispered.

            Salazar smiled, "Harry, from what you have told me of the man, he already cares for you as a son. Even before you know he was your father. He must be so happy to have a son like you." Salazar gently stroked the soft raven black hair.

            "Sal?" Harry asked gently, "will you stay until I'm asleep? I'm really tired, but I don't want to be alone."

            Salazar smiled gently, he would never be able to say no to Harry and he knew it. He would do everything possible to keep sadness from the emerald eyes.

            Harry smiled and lay down in Draco's bed, not caring what his friend said and curled up under the covers. As he began to drift off he felt a soft kiss placed on his lips and whispered to the now empty room, "Love you Salazar."

~~~~~~

OMGoddess!! That sucked!!! I am sooo sorry!!! Please don't flame me. Also I'm having problems with formatting, anyone want to html for me?


	4. ch4

Here's the next chapter!! Please review if you like it! This one, Sev finds out about Harry's scar and his 'friend' Oh and Voldie comes back *grins evilly* ~~  
Harry and Draco made their way down to Severus's rooms after classes, talking quietly to each other as they went.  
"Drac, do you suppose I should tell him about Sal? What if he tells me I can't be friends with him?" Harry asked fearfully, "Sal was my first friend, and I'd miss him horribly."  
"I think you should tell him..or maybe show him. Sev is great, he won't tell you not to see Salazar anymore and you know it." Draco paused, trying to figure out how to tell his friend what he was going to say next without upsetting him, "I think you should show him your back too."  
Harry stared at Draco in shock, "NO WAY!!! He won't want me!!! I'm all marked....." Harry whispered, tears coming to his eyes.  
They were now at Severus's door and Draco hugged his friend, "He will want you, you're his son."  
Harry knocked on the door and smiled as his father answered it.  
"Harry, Draco, come in." Severus said with a smile. A seed of hope entered his heart. Maybe Harry wanted him. As they all sat down, Severus asked.  
"Harry, I want to try and be a good father, if you'll have me...I've always wanted a son, but I thought it impossible being I was a spy."  
Harry stared at the man in front of him, "I've never had a dad." He whispered hoarsely. Oh how..he wanted to climb in his father's lap. He wanted to be hugged by his father. Glancing at Draco, who smiled, Harry did just that. Going over to where Severus sat he climbed into his lap.  
"Sev, Draco said I should show you my back," Harry said softly, "but I don't want you to not want me anymore."  
Severus stared down at his son in shock, "There's nothing you could show or tell me that would make me not want you. I already love you like a son, even if you weren't my blood son, you would still be my son in my heart."  
Looking for Draco for comfort, Harry stood up, and Draco came to his side. Shrugging out of his robes he turned his back to his father and lifted his shirt.  
Severus gaped at Harry's back in horror. It was riddled with scars, long white scars. He whimpered softly and sunk down to the floor behind his son, touching his back gently. "Oh Harry." He whispered sadly, "I would never hate you for this. Who did it?" He asked, his voice getting angry.  
Harry looked at Draco for reassurance before spilling his other secret, "Uncle Vernon before Salazar put a spell on me to help. Then Aunt Petunia kicked him out."  
Severus stared at him momentarily, puzzled, "Salazar who?"  
Draco grinned brightly and exclaimed, "Salazar Slytherin! Harry's his friend."  
Now Severus looked incredulous, "What? THE Salazar Slytherin? That's not possible, he's dead."  
Harry shook his head, looking upset, "Sal isn't dead! Is he Draco?!"  
Draco shook his head, "Nope seen him with my own eyes."  
Severus blinked, "but how's it possible?"  
Harry and Draco looked at each other and grinned, saying together, "Wanna see?"  
Severus just kind of nodded.  
Harry closed his eyes and reached out. Suddenly two arms wrapped around him.  
"SAL!!!" Harry exclaimed, his arms going to encircle the man.  
Salazar smiled at Harry before letting go and turning to the other occupants in the room, "Hello Draco, and I don't believe we have met." He said, approaching the man, who was staring at him open-mouthed, "I'm Salazar Slytherin, and you are."  
Severus gathered his wits about him and held out his hand, "Severus Snape."  
Salazar smirked as he shook it, "Ohhhhh, you're the man Harry talks so much about. I believe you are his father, right?"  
Severus nodded and turned to Harry, "Well Harry, would you like to explain."  
Harry simply grinned innocently and sat down on the couch pulling Salazar with him and cuddled up to him.  
Draco laughed, "Magic?" He asked innocently.  
Both adults in the room glared at him. Harry smiled, "Sal's been visiting since I was little."  
"Harry seems to love pulling me through time," Salazar said. Leaning his cheek against his Harry's hair.  
Severus was watching his new found son interact with Slytherin and noticed they seemed closer that 'just' friends, but he didn't say a thing. He was about to say something, but was cut off by a sharp burning in his arm. He cringed. Harry and Draco both noticed this and rushed to his side, "SEV?" "DAD?" They exclaimed at the same time.  
Severus rolled up his sleeve and frowned, "Boy's go tell Dumbledore he's calling, I've got to go, I'll be back." With that he grabbed a set of robes near the door and ran from the room.  
"Drac?" Harry asked softly, "it was his mark?"  
Draco nodded. Harry grabbed Salazar's hand and ignoring his questions, pulled him from the room to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Harry knocked on Dumbledore's door and it opened.  
"Harry, Draco, what can I do for you..and oh my! Hello Salazar." He said, as if meeting Salazar Slytherin, supposed dead founder of Slytherin and Hogwart's was a normal occurrence.  
"Headmaster, sir, Severus was called!" Harry exclaimed, "but I thought Voldemort was gone."  
"Harry, Draco, Salazar please sit down. After I tell you this, I would like to know how Salazar Slytherin is here in front of me, agreed?" They all nodded.  
"I have suspected for 5 years that Voldemort has been back, but just as a spirit. If what has happened is what I believe, Voldemort now has his body back. Harry you will not be able to leave Hogwart's grounds for any reason, unless accompanied by a teacher."  
"But sir! What about my fath..Professor Snape!" Harry blurted out.  
Dumbledore stared at him puzzled, "Father? Severus?" He seemed very surprised, "he never told me!"  
"He didn't know sir," Draco said, then frowned, "My father's at the meeting too isn't he?"  
Dumbledore nodded. "I will send Severus and Lucius to see you boy's when they return and report."  
"Excuse me," Salazar interrupted, "but who is Voldemort and why is Harry not to go outside of Hogwart's?"  
Harry sniffled softly and looked up at Salazar, "Voldemort is the one who gave me my scar."  
Salazar got up and knelt down in front of Harry, "But this is a curse scar, why would Voldemort kill you?"  
"Tom Riddle, also known as Voldemort. He is the heir of Slytherin. He claims to be carrying on the legacy that you yourself made. He is trying to rid the world of all Muggles, and muggleborn.."  
Salazar cut Dumbledore off, noting Harry's pained expression, "That's not possible, I do not like women and am not able to have children."  
"Then how can he be Salazar Slytherin's Heir?" Draco asked puzzled.  
"Perhaps," Dumbledore said softly, "that he made a mistake in his lineage and is not Salazar's heir, but a relatives?"  
Salazar nodded, puzzled, "That could be, my sister recently married and had a child. She carried many of the same beliefs I do." Salazar smoothed down Harry's hair, noting the boy looked upset still. Though he wasn't sure why that was. "What I wonder made him think he was my heir? Perhaps a claim to be related to me, would make him more popular?"  
"He is a parsel tongue," Dumbledore said softly, "perhaps he thought that made him your heir. That and also there is not much on your family or your history."  
"Does anyone else in your family able to talk to snakes?" Draco asked.  
"My whole family, it's not rare of a trait when I am from." Salazar explained, "when I was growing up, my childhood friend could also do it. It's just one of the traits of old magic left over in we wizards. Why would this Voldemort kill Harry?" Salazar's voice was getting a little cold, and angry.  
"Voldemort is the one responsible for James and Lilly, Harry's parents, death. When he tried to go after him, the curse backfired and hit him instead, thus making him loose power for these many 15 years. But now it seems he's back," Dumbledore said, the twinkle in his eyes reappeared though, "It is quite an irony here boys though, would you like to know it."  
Harry and Draco nodded.  
Dumbledore smiled, "We have a Dark Lord claiming to be the heir to Salazar Slytherin and carrying on his legacy. And sitting here IS Salazar Slytherin, saying he can't have children. It would seem our poor Dark Lord is a little confused."  
Harry and Draco burst out laughing. Salazar watched as Harry's face lit up, but suddenly he flinched and put his hand to his forehead.  
"Ow!" Harry hissed in pain.  
"Harry?" Sal asked gently, pulling his hand away from his forehead. Salazar gasped, Harry's scar was bright red and swollen.  
"Dumbledore, sir, what's going on?" Draco asked.  
"Since Voldemort is back, it seems he and Harry are linked by that scar. I am so sorry my dear boy, that you must endure this. I will ask Severus to brew a pain-relieving potion for you when he returns. Salazar, how long will you be staying with us?" Dumbledore asked of the man.  
Salazar puzzled for a moment, looking at Harry concernedly. "Probably not much longer, my visits always last different times, but never more than a day." Salazar gently stroked Harry's cheek. He didn't want to leave Harry, not when he was in danger.  
"Ok, then," Dumbledore said brightly, "All the other students are at dinner, if you would escort the boy's back to Severus's rooms I'll have dinner sent down to you."  
Salazar nodded, and helped Harry stand. When they left the office, neither dropped the other's hand though, and neither noticed. Draco however, did, and grinned evilly. Ohhhhhh, he could play matchmaker.  
  
After a very quiet dinner, each of them thinking of the day, Harry went and crawled in his father's bed. He was very comfy, but though it smelled of his father and comforted him he made Salazar lay with him.  
Salazar wasn't sure Severus wouldn't behead him for laying in his (severus's) bed with Harry. But he couldn't say no to his Harry. After Harry fell asleep he found himself unable to keep his eyes open either and drifted off, arms still around Harry.  
Draco curled up on the couch and following the other two's example drifted off.  
  
Everyone was awoken around 2 a.m. by a voice exclaiming, "Severus, what in the hell is Salazar Slytherin and Harry Potter doing in your bed?"  
"Harry's my son, and Salazar...well he and Harry are friends, I guess you could call it." Severus grinned at his friend's bewildered expression.  
Harry opened his eyes and saw the two standing in the doorway, Draco in front of them rubbing his eyes. He turned and was surprised, Sal was still there.  
"SAL?!" He asked shocked.  
Salazar turned to him.he was shocked too, why was he still there. What was going on?  
Draco is the one that asked the question on the three of their minds, "Sal, why are you still here? Are you stuck?"  
  
I know horrible place to end it. Did you like it? 


	5. Chapter Five

* * *

_****_

_**Love from the Past**_

  


**_Written by Hippy Flower=Voldie's kid_**

**__**

* * *

****

**Author Notes:** I know I know! FINALLY a new chappy. Lol! Ok here we go. Sorry it's so short, but my main priority now is Holy Waters, but I hope this chapter will hold you off for now :)

* * *

Chapter Five

  
  
Salazar stared at Harry and Draco in shock before turning to look at Severus and the other man. The other man looked so much like Draco he wondered if they were related. As Draco turned and exclaimed 'Father' he had his answer.   
  
"Sal…..why are you still here?" Harry asked softly, "you never stay this long."   
  
"I don't know Harry, did you wish for me to stay or anything?" Salazar asked and he pulled the young man into his arms.   
  
From the doorway Severus noted Harry's embarrassed shy look, "Harry?"   
  
"Last night, before I went to sleep I kinda….." Harry trailed off before finishing in a rush, "I wished that Sal could stay with me and not leave."   
  
Harry buried his head into his friend's chest as he heard his father sigh. Salazar's hand came up to run through Harry's hair.   
  
"Oh little one, why didn't you tell me?"   
  
"I didn't want you to go away anymore! I wanted you to stay with me, but I didn't want you to be mad." Harry whimpered.   
  
Draco noticed his father's perplexed look, "Father?"   
  
"Someone please explain." He said and although it was said softly it was definitely a silent command.   
  
Severus cleared his throat, "Perhaps I should tell this one, since Harry is not in the mood." He said as he looked to his son who was still cuddled into the founder's arms, "Harry has been pulling Salazar through time since he was a toddler. It seems he harnessed his magic and wished for a friend and Salazar just happened to be that friend. From what I gather he's been popping up every night since Harry got to school. Isn't that so Draco?" Severus asked.   
  
Draco blushed and nodded as his father and Severus turned to him. His father's gaze penetrating.   
  
"Draco, do you mean to tell me that your best friend has been visited by Salazar Slytherin every night for 5 years and you haven't told me?"   
  
"ummm....yes?" Draco said and grinned as his father rolled his eyes.   
  
"Don't feel bad. I didnt know untill last night," Severus said with a playful scowl at his son who was peeking at them from over Salazar's shoulder.   
  
A knock on the door interupted them all. The door swung open and Albus Dumbledore waltzed in.   
  
"Ahh my dear boys!" Dumbledore said cheerfully and then frowned sllightly at Salazar before grinning happily, "I think my spell worked!"   
  
_Now_ he had everyone's attention.   
  
"What spell?" Severus growled darkly at the Headmaster. They all sat in the sitting room in front of the fire, Harry settled himself in between his father and Salazar, head on his father's lap and feet on Salazar's.   
  
"Ahh the soulmate spell! I cast it when Harry was just a lad and here Harry seems to be happily cuddling with Salazar Slytherin, I think perhaps they are soulmates."   
  
"What!" Harry squeaked and Draco choked, "How is that possible?"   
  
"Ah, my dear boy, love knows no bounds!" Albus exclaimed happily.   
  
"How would we be sure," Salazar asked, voice slightly hopeful.   
  
"A potion," Severus replied.   
  
"When will you be able to have the potion made?" Albus asked Severus.   
  
"Tomorrow," Severus replied. Then stood and left the room to get started, anger pouring off of him as he slammed the door.   
  
Harry cringed and whimpered, "He's mad at me now."   
  
Salazar sighed and gathered Harry into his arms, "No one will ever hurt you again little one and that means emotionally too. I'll go talk to him."   
  
Salazar kissed harry's head and left the room.   
  
Lucius turned to his son and his friend and said plainly, "Salazar Slytherin?"   
  
Both boys and Albus Dumbledore cracked up laughing at the man's slightly puzzled and odd tone.   
  



End file.
